Mo Mo Amor en Silencio
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Riza quiso evitar que los hermanos Elric vieran aquella escena. El caso de Nina Tucker desencadena sus recuerdos de Ishval los mismos que creía olvidado. Royai


**Mo Mo ***

**-Amor En Silencio-**

Riza Hawkeye miró las nubes grises formándose en el cielo. Aunque la mañana no había despuntado del todo, desde tempranas horas el clima frío ya anunciaba una fuerte tormenta.

Su superior dejó la oficina antes que ella, asegurando tener todas las formas correspondientes de ese día para después adelantarse al lugar donde la noche anterior se cometió un doble asesinato.

Riza guardó el papeleo en un portafolio antes de tomar su abrigo y encaminarse a la salida. Incluso cuando prefería evadir ese tipo de misiones sabía que era imposible. Por un lado era parte de su trabajo, el caso -Tucker- había ido a parar a la oficina de su superior, atándola irremediablemente a acudir a la cita. Durante la guerra con Ishval había sido testigo de innumerables muertes de ese tipo o incluso más desagradables, dejando en ella recuerdos tan frescos en su mente que cuanto antes terminara con eso mucho mejor para ella.

Levantó la mirada al cielo frente la puerta del cuartel, la débil llovizna que no tardaría en convertirse en una tormenta la recibía confirmando su anterior presentimiento; ese día estaría lleno de emociones. Antes de que el lóbrego ambiente la rodeara subió al automóvil, dejando tras de si a los hermanos Elric, con la recién noticia de la muerte de la familia Tucker.

Cuando los pocos rayos de sol que lograron abrirse paso entre las nubes cargadas de agua comenzaban a morir, y el ajetreó del día causado por Scar se iba lentamente estabilizando, Riza intercambió una mirada con su superior, preguntándose si había hecho bien en darles la noticia de la forma en que lo había hecho. Después de haber visto la reacción de ambos hermanos y su imprudente actuar contra aquel Ishvalita, estaba convencida que ambos alquimistas continuaban razonando y sintiendo como unos niños, todo lo contrario a como Roy les había recordado debían comportarse.

En ese momento el hombre no dijo nada, al contrario Riza tuvo la impresión que prefería evadir ese tema y ella lo dejó pasar ocupándose ahora del papeleo que necesitaba ser llenado.

**-"Te importaría si continuamos con el trabajo en mi casa. Es tarde y sé que no puedo persuadirte a dejarlo para mañana"-** Habló finalmente cuando eran los únicos que quedaban en la oficina. Puesto que no podía evadir el resto del trabajo prefería hacerlo en su casa, antes de cambiarse sus ropas mojadas y tomar algo caliente, a quedarse hasta la madrugada en aquel frío lugar.

**-"Si me niego, entonces tu me dirás tus excusas para no quedarte en la oficina y no llegaremos a nada; así que acepto con la condición de una cena que incluya algo más que café"-** Accedió pues al igual que a Roy, no se le apetecía quedarse más tiempo en el cuartel, sin contar que no había probado más alimento que un insípido café por la mañana y de seguir en ese lugar tendría que repetir el menú de nuevo.

**-"De camino compraremos algo, o podemos hacer uso de mi habilidad en la cocina, la última vez que vi en la nevera había algunos vegetales y carne; aunque no esperes mucho de alguien que vive solo"-**

**-"Ese es el problema con los hombres solteros, ¿lo sabías?"-**Comentó con tranquilidad, ahora que los dos podían relajarse y hablar con libertad**. –"Evaden los compromisos serios con otra persona porque no quieren perder su libertad, pero no son capaces de cuidarse por si mismos"-**

Roy sonrió ante el comentario, observando el perfil de su subordinaba mientras conducía, dejó pasar ese silencio antes de responderle.

-"Tienes razón, pero demasiados problemas le ocasionó a Hughes y a ti como para involucrar otra persona"-

Riza asintió al escuchar su respuesta, espiando de reojo la actitud del alquimista antes de regresar la vista al frente.

Para su sorpresa comprobó que la despensa, y más aún los dotes culinarios de Roy distaban mucho a la advertencia que le había hecho; así que después de una aceptable cena reanudaron el trabajo.

-"Estas segura que no quieres usar el baño, nada de lo que tengo te quedara pero es mejor a quedarte mojada y arriesgarte a un resfriado"-

Fue su último comentario cuando él salió del baño, con un simple pantalón y playera dejando de lado el uniforme militar, pero Riza se había negado a su oferta esperando a que su chaqueta y abrigo se secaran mientras permanecía con su playera café.

Durante la última hora el alquimista se había concentrado en redactar los informes del caso, olvidándose por completo que Riza se había instalado en el sofá para organizar los documentos que él le iba entregando. Hasta que el profundo silencio que envolvió la sala le dejó escuchar el tranquilo respirar rompiendo con la monotonía del pasar de hojas y arrastrar de la pluma.

Miró en dirección a su subordinada, solo para encontrarse a la chica profundamente dormida en el sofá; con su largo cabello dorado que se había logrado safar del broche abarcando buena parte del cojín donde reposaba su cabeza.

Roy se le quedó mirando dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a la mujer dormir, la contempló un tiempo más notando su lenta respiración, las finas formas de su rostro descansando tan diferentes a como solía verlos durante el día, un suave escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de la mujer y él se alejó en silencio hasta volver con una manta para cubrirla.

Cobijó a la chica con una inusual calma, sintiéndose de pronto reconfortado al poder proteger a alguien cercano a él, incluso cuando se trataba de algo tan simple. Sus dedos se detuvieron aun sosteniendo la manta a la altura del cuello de Riza, cuando sintió las débiles convulsiones de la mujer.

Se apartó de ella observando como sus párpados se batían en una lucha por alejarse de ese mundo de pesadillas en el que comenzaba a hundirse.

Porque incluso cuando había ya transcurrido el tiempo, aún podía ver con claridad los incontables cadáveres que se alzaban como ausentes sombras en medio del desierto, atrayendo hasta su nariz el dulce y nauseabundo aroma de la sangre fresca mezclada con los cuerpos putrefactos ante la prolongada exposición del sol. Aquello se encontraba tan real, como si con tan solo extender la mano sus dedos rozarían los cuerpos o el frío metal de las armas, que no supo si se trataba de un sueño o volvía a encontrarse en el campo de batalla.

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera darle una respuesta, la imagen de la quimera junto al cuerpo Shou Tucker se mostraba bajo un charco color escarlata que comenzaba a confundirle los sentidos a causa del fuerte olor. Y entonces lo vio, tan claro que el grito que brotó de su interior no fue escuchado, no podía ver su rostro pero no hacía falta, porque reconocía el uniforme azul y el lacio cabello azabache, sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par tan llenos de sorpresa y temor por aquella realidad que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Sintió como algo cálido se posaba sobre hombro sacudiéndola con delicadeza, aún con el temor de sus sueños reflejado en sus ojos despertó de aquella pesadilla, dejando atrás el panorama de muerte mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba al lugar.

**-"¿Te encuentras bien?"-** Preguntó una vez que la mujer pareció relajarse.

Riza recorrió con la mirada la estancia, y aún cuando recordó que estaba en casa de su superior y que seguramente se había quedado dormida no hizo el menor esfuerzo por levantarse. Escuchó la pregunta del hombre, pero los recuerdos de Ishval y aquella última imagen se encontraban demasiado frescos en su mente para dejarle hablar sin que su voz temblara.

**-"Tuviste una pesadilla"-** Pronunció el alquimista, viendo como ella le daba la razón con una sencilla afirmación. **–"¿Qué la ocasionó?"-**

**-"Ishval, creí que lo que pasó en ese entonces se había quedado en el pasado, cuando regresamos de la guerra no fue fácil olvidarlo."- **Comenzó a hablar, dándose cuenta que mientras lo hacía el temor de su sueño se iba disipando.** –"Gente como tú o como yo, jamás podrá olvidar lo que paso, pero aprendí a vivir con ello, es solo que hoy al ver aquellos cuerpos lo recordé todo. Ishval y lo de hoy se mezclaron mostrándome..."-**

**-"Esta bien no hace falta que sigas, debí saber que lo de hoy terminaría afectándote"- **Trató de disculparse después de escucharla y entender sus miedos, porque el sentía lo mismo.

**-"Será mejor que regrese a la casa, podremos continuar con el trabajo por la mañana"-** Dijo, mientras se sentaba, aún sin mirar a Roy.

**-"Son más de las dos y como te encuentras no puedo dejar que te vallas. Puedes quedarte en mi habitación"- **

Incluso cuando Roy lo había propuesto no creyó que la convencería tan fácilmente, en realidad ya había trazado el plan B, ofreciéndose a llevarla hasta su casa. Pero la reacción de la mujer más que sorprenderlo lo tranquilizó, porque sabía que de esa manera podría estar al lado de ella en caso de ser necesario.

Riza no respondió al instante a su pegunta, dejó que una simple sonrisa de agradecimiento dijera todo. Porque hasta ese momento fue consciente de lo cansada que se sentía, tal vez por la mañana se daría cuenta de las consecuencias, pero prefirió desechar ese pensamiento mientras se ponía de pie y se dejaba conducir por su superior.

**-"Realmente no tengo nada que ofrecerte pero puedes usar esto para dormir**"- Le dijo mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones un pijama que a su gusto era demasiado fea. **–"Me lo dio Hughes una navidad, el diseño de osos no va conmigo, pero él argumentó que Elissya lo había elegido de cualquier manera la conservo por mero sentimentalismo"- **

Riza se dio cuenta que de encontrarse en otra situación Roy jamás hubiera revelado aquella información.

**-"También puedes usar el baño o lo que necesites. La cama será toda tuya, yo dormiré en el sofá. Nos vemos por la mañana"-**

Tras esa despedida cerró la puerta. Riza se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándose cuenta que hacía mucho desde la última vez que vio esa parte hogareña y tan diferente a como se comportaba su superior en el trabajo.

Se puso la ropa que Roy le había dado sonriendo al comprobar que aquel diseño solo podría ser elegido por un niño.

Roy dejó sobre el sofá algunas cobijas y una almohada, antes de servirse un vaso de leche dispuesto a terminar el trabajo inconcluso. Y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en la mujer que usaba su cama, recordando la tristeza en su rostro mientras dormía preguntándose si las cicatrices de la guerra eran incluso más profundas que las suyas.

Tuvo un claro presentimiento que así era; porque mientras él había ingresado a la milicia por propia convicción abandonando a su maestro y familia, ella lo había hecho al perder su familia y como un refugio para presenciar ese cambio del que alguna vez él le habló.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, consciente de que ese no era el momento para pensar en aquellas cuestiones porque aún no contaba con una solución. Lo mejor que pudo hacer su concentrarse en el trabajo, hasta que finalmente se fue a acostar.

El lejano sonido proveniente de alguna otra habitación terminó con su agradable sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a los primeros rayos del sol que aparecían después de los últimos días de lluvias, movió su cuerpo aun adormecido y hasta su nariz llego el aroma de Roy; se dio entonces, que toda la habitación desprendía ese dulce aroma que ella bien reconocía en su superior.

Miró el reloj sobre la cómoda comprobando que aún tenía poco más de una hora antes de empezar su jornada laboral. Así que podría ir a su casa y estar a tiempo.

La voz del alquimista detrás de la puerta hizo que finalmente se pusiera de pie.

**-"Teniente, espero no haberla despertado"-** La saludó, extendiéndole una bolsa **–"Es ropa limpia, creo que contiene todo lo que necesitas"-**

Riza aceptó el paquete, interrogándolo con la mirada acerca de la forma en que había conseguido su ropa y a que si con todo, se refería a algo más aparte del uniforme.

**-"Fui a tu departamento. Pero la mujer que cuida del edificio se ofreció a darme lo que creyó necesitarías"-** Aclaró dándose cuenta de lo incomodo de la situación.

Sin esperar algo aparte de la sonrisa de la mujer la dejó sola. Al poco rato la rubia teniente se unió al hombre para terminar de preparar el desayuno.

**-"Espero que te encuentre mejor"-** Le dijo sin importar que entre ambos reinaba un silencio desde hace mucho.

Riza levantó la vista de los documentos que había terminado de ordenar, a donde su superior la esperaba. La mirada de ambos se encontró mientras ella pensaba en su respuesta.

**-"Así es. Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste"-**

**-"Es bueno saber que alguna veces puedo serte útil"-**Aunque lo dijo con su acostumbrado buen humor, Riza reconocía el tono serio que también empleaba. **–"Así que por favor deja de obligarte a compórtate como si nada te afectara; si hay algo que te llega a incomodar preferiría que me lo dijeras"-**

**-"Imposible, si me detuviera por cada cosa que me incomoda no sería capaz de estar a tu lado para protegerte"-** Mientras hablaba pasó a su lado hasta donde estaba el carro.

Vio como Roy sonreía con naturalidad frente a su comentario. Una sonrisa que Riza reconocía como el gesto que le decía que su superior estaba derrotado frente a su postura.

**-"Aunque tal vez, algún día recurra de nuevo a ti"-**

Roy Mustang se apresuró a ocupar su lugar dentro de automóvil. Sin dejar de preguntarse cómo era capaz de sonreír con un comentario tan simple.

* * *

Un one shot que escribí hace como dos meses, cuando empecé a comprar los mangas y leí de nvo la historia de Nina y su padre. Ojala les haya gustado y dejen su comentario.

**-Sherrice_Adjani- **


End file.
